Feliz Día De San Valentín
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Ron y Kim van a su cita, y se encuentran con sus hermanos con sus respectivas parejas algo que ambos novios los hace sentir muy bien, entrá y léelo ¡Feliz Día De San Valentín!


_**PokeshippingFun2020**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Feliz día De San Valentín.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Kim y Ron**_

_**Serie: **_

_**Kimposible**_

_**Género: **_

_**Comic.**_

_**Estaba en el mall queriendo ver las regalo le podría regalar a mi bella KP para el día de San Valentín quería regalarle algo bonito algo hermoso no muy costoso pero que cierra presente lo que yo siento por ella sé que la amo mucho y yo quiero saber Qué regalo le podrías tardando para que se sorprenda en esta fecha tan especial que según piensa ella yo no me acuerdo de San Valentín pero le probaré que yo me acuerdo de fechas tan importante como estás.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Kim.**_

—Buenos días KP feliz día de San Valentín Espero que te guste, mi regalo pero también quiero que tú vengas conmigo una cena romántica más tarde un lugar especial qué eh reservado para nosotros para que la pasamos bien los dos. Y no te olvides que yo pasaré por ti a las 7:30 pm, para pasar un día de San Valentín juntos celebrando nuestro segundo, San Valentín como pareja quiero, que sepas que siempre trataré de recordar estas fechas tan importantes como para ti y para mí quiero que, este día sea inolvidable para ambos, comentó Ron a su novia Kimposible y ella estaba en Shock.

—Awww amor No debiste hacer cosas como esas con tan sólo que me has regalado algún chocolate o algo por el estilo sé que tú o recuerdas esta fecha y haces todo lo posible por hacerme feliz y eso es lo que vas a dar pena pero por esta vez te voy a aceptar la invitación pero para la otra podemos pedir algo sencillo pero es bueno que te acuerdes de estas fechas portantes para una pareja se ve que le pones bonita relación eres sincero y me demuestras que me amas de verdad, comentó Kim a su novio y mejor amigo desde el Prekinder.

—Para ti mi querida KP haría lo que fuesenecesario tu lo vales todo en mi vida amor por eso Yo te amo mucho Kim con todo mi, comentó Ron a su novia.

—De nada Ron, comentó Kim.

_**Más tarde en el restaurante a las 07:45 PM.**_

_**Los dos están disfrutando de una hermosa velada, romántica, y ambos chicos ven a Tim y a Jim cenando con sus respectivas novias como ellos celebrando su segunda cita de San Valentín con sus almas gemelas y Kim estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, al igual que Ron vio que ellos sí tienen química de verdad, las parejas en verdad si lucen enamorados realmente, pensaron ambos a la vez para después seguir en lo suyo, en ese momento vino el camarero y les pidió su orden**_

—Hola soy el camarero Walter ¿Cuál es la orden que desean tomar? Preguntó él, a la pareja.

—Yo quiero un bistec encebollado, com un poco de arroz ensalada y un poco de frijoles molidos, comentó Ron al camarero.

—Yo pediré lo mismo por favor, dijo Kim.

—En seguida traigo sus órdenes, comentó el camarero.

_**En ese momento llegaron los hermanos de Kim con sus novias y estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que ellos se fueron a recibir su pedido y en ese mismo momento llega su comida.**_

_**Después de comer y degustar de lo que pidieron y pagar la cuenta se fueron pero no sin antes despedirse de los chicos y sus novias.**_

—Muy bien chicos cuiden bien de sus novias, dijo Kim a los gemelos.

—No te preocupes, comentaron sus hermanos a Kim.

—No te preocupes Kim ellos son unos amores con, nosotras dijo una de las hermanas a la pareja, además no creó que se atrevan a hacer algo indebido por qué les va mal.

—Nos vemos entonces para después, comentó Kim y Ron para irse del restaurante a caminar un rato por el parque de la cuidad.

—Cuidense chicos, les advirtió la pareja de gemelos que quedó en él restaurante.

_**Los chicos iban caminando hacía, la casa de Ron los dos iban hablando muy felices cerca de la cena y lo bien que lo pasaron e su primera cita de San Valentín, juntos.**_

—Gracias por nuestra primera cita de San Valentín juntos, comentó Kim estando en la entrada de su casa eran como las 11:00PM, cuando se encontraba despidiéndose de Ron.

—No hay de que KP lo pasé genial, contigo, comentó Ron a su novia.

—Te amo Ron, dijo Kim dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, dijo Ron devolviendole el beso, para después ver cómo Kim ingresaba a su casa a descansar y Ron se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

_**Sin duda este es un buen día de San Valentín para ambos, lo que el destino les ponga de prueba ellos sabrán que podrán salir adelante juntos y triunfar en lo que se propongan ambos. **_

_**PokeshippingFun2020~**_

_**Presentó: Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos. **_

_**Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia. **_

_**Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia. **_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney o a los autores de Fanarts, la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más. **_

_**Editado 13 de Febrero.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2020**_

_**Fuera~.**___


End file.
